


Welcome to my Life

by nerdzeword



Series: 8 Tracks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to my Life

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 8 Fics created by myself and the amazing machine_gun_manda_panda. Each of us have 4. None of them are connected.  
> Enjoy!

Hermione laid on her bed, staring up at the canopy. Wondering how her life got so far off track. She was supposed to be working at the ministry, making laws to free house elves. Instead she was back at school, studying for the NEWTs she should have taken last year, in a castle that was still in pieces in places. Oh and she was sharing a common room with a boy who had been the bane of her existence for the previous 7 years. She had to admit it wasn't all bad though. Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Michael Corner, and Parvati and Padma Patil all came back to school for what they were affectionately labeling 'Year 8' as well. Unfortunately, the thrill of being back with friends was lessened significantly by the letter she had just received from her apparently ex- boyfriend. Who on earth breaks up with their girlfriend over owl anyway?  
Ronald Weasley apparently.  
Hermione couldn't find it in her to even get mad at him. She had been expecting it for a while actually.  
It didn't mean it didn't still hurt though.  
She heard a knock on the door. When she didn't answer, she saw the door open and the robed figure of Draco Malfoy walk in. Surprising enough, Malfoy was one of the brighter parts of the castle for her. Since the war, his entire demeanor had changed, granted, he was a still prat, but it was now more like having a bratty friend, than having a sworn enemy. She felt a connection with him that she didn't have with anyone else who had returned.  
Draco was one of the few people who could keep up with her intellectually, and he was the only other person who knew firsthand the sorts of torture she had endured.  
“Hey Granger? Could I borrow your Charms no-” he noticed the tears coursing down her face. “Oh. I can come back?” he looked uncomfortable. Hermione brushed the tears off her cheeks.  
“No no no. I'm fine.” She got up to get her notes from her trunk but Draco pushed her back down.  
“Like hell you're fine Granger. You look like shit.” He stated bluntly “You are going to stay here and tell me what's wrong. Or if not me, I'll go get Weaslette.” Hermione smiled slightly. He never had been able to stop making nicknames for the Weasleys. She sighed in defeat and patted the bed beside her. Draco sat down and uncrossed his arms.  
“What's wrong?” Hermione sighed and fiddled with her fingers.  
“Ron broke up with me.” Draco looked confused  
“Wait when?” Hermione nodded to the letter on his other side, which he read quickly.  
“What a fucking idiot.” he stated, tossing the letter to the side, turning back to her. “One day he's going to realize what a fucking idiot he is and try and get you back. Promise me you won't be stupid and accept.” Hermione blinked slowly as his words sunk in, then bit back a laugh. Draco continued as if he hadn’t heard “To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something over Christmas break. What are you doing for Christmas break anyway?” Hermione actually did laugh at his change of topic.  
“Probably going in search of my parents again. You?” Draco ruffled his hair.  
“Probably stay here. The manor is really empty without anyone there, and I can't exactly go anywhere else.” Hermione blinked.  
“Why not?” he gave her a sneer.  
“Really Granger? I'm a reformed Death Eater. I'm not exactly welcomed.”  
“Key word reformed.” She pointed out  
“the only one who cares about that is you. Everyone else would much rather blame me for all of their problems during the war. I mean, you've seen the looks I get even here!” he said bitterly  
“Surely it's not that ba-”  
“You have no idea what it's been like! You have no idea what it's like to be ridiculed for something you had no control over. To be blamed for something you never actually did!” Draco snapped at her, standing up.  
“Don't I?” she rounded on him, standing as well. “Who teased and jeered at me mercilessly all the way through school, Laughing and making jokes at my expense, for no reason other than the fact I was a muggleborn? Who's Aunt carved that very insult into my arm? Welcome to my life Draco.” She was more upset about the fact that he obviously hadn't been connecting with her on the same level as she had been connecting with him. Her expression softened at his shocked face however. He looked as if he were still trying to process everything she said. Hermione placed her hand against his cheek on an impulse. He looked up at the action, his gray eyes glassy with un-shed tears.  
“I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry.” Hermione tried to shake her head, tell him it wasn't his fault, still reeling a bit from the fact that he used her first name. He stopped her. “No. I am. I hurt you and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to fix anything.” Hermione watched his eyes for a moment before whispering  
“That's why I befriended you you know.” Draco just looked confused, so she continued. “I figured that you were the only one who knew what it was like. Pretty selfish huh?” Draco smirked  
“not half as selfish as why I befriended you.” He said. Hermione put her hands on her hips, happy that her friend was back to his normal bratty self.  
“And why's that?” Draco grinned  
“Fame of course!” Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it, after all that had been happening lately, her body decided it needed a stress reliever. Unfortunately, after she started, she couldn't stop, the laughter took over and she fell back onto the bed, giggling relentlessly. Draco had soon joined her. That's where Neville found them two minutes later. He never did work out what they were laughing about. 


End file.
